History Will Repeat Itself
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Detailed summary inside.  SPOILER ALERT FOR THE SEASON FINALE OF RIZZOLI & ISLES!


**History Will Repeat Itself**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing! If I did, Jane would join the CIA and Auggie would _never _wear a shirt _and _Liza would be shot, dug up, and shot again!

**Rating:  
**T (for violence and possibly language)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama (with just a kiss of action)

**Pairing:  
**Auggie/Jane

**Fandoms:  
**Covert Affairs and Rizzoli & Isles

**Summary:  
**When a criminal poses as a cop and infiltrates the precinct and Auggie is powerless to protect Jane (just as he was with Tash), what will be the outcome? Will Jane survive? Will Auggie forgive himself, either way?

* * *

Selfless Service

I was busily working away on some meaningless paperwork-computerized, of course-after Annie returned from a boringly routine brush pass in Cabo. As I worked on quite possibly the single _most _boring part of my job, I hear a distinctive jingle enter into my office. Looking up, I smile at the woman whom I know for a fact is my boss, Joan Campbell. "Joan! Your necklace gives you away." I greeted her. I waited for her usual 'I only like that trick when you do it to other people' quip and when it didn't come, I know something was very horribly wrong.

"Auggie, I need to speak with you...alone." I motioned for the other tech ops to clear out. As they did so, I couldn't help wondering what Joan could need to speak with me about that she couldn't do it in front of the others. I wasn't in any kind of trouble, that much was certain. I could tell that from her voice alone. Plus, if I was, she would take me to her office to ream me out. It didn't sound like she was about to chew me out for anything. Besides, I hadn't even done anything _to _be chewed out for. Liza and I had been over for over a year. I hadn't gone rogue since. I played by the rules. So...what was the deal?

"Joan...what's going on?" I ask cautiously. I can hear her pull up a chair to my right. "I know for a fact you're not reaming me out. You'd take me to your office for that. So, what's the deal? What gives?" I ask, slipping the headphones off my ears to give Joan my full and undivided attention.

Joan sighed. That can't be good. Joan never sighs. Not like this and not in public. It was a deeply concerned and troubled sigh. My immediate thought is that one of the field ops is in trouble of some sort. Immediately, my mind flashes to Annie. She's the only field op I know of that Joan would want to discuss with me in private. And she _does _have a pention for getting herself into trouble.

"I just received some...troubling...intel. To say the least..." Joan began cautiously. I can hear her fidgeting with her dress. Now, I'm worried. Joan _never _fidgets. I didn't even think she knew the meaning of the word! I thought about asking what the intel pertained to, but, I could tell she had more to say so I sat back and waited patiently for her to continue. "It's...It's about...Jane." The name escapes Joan's lips so quietly I can almost deny hearing it. Almost. Now, I'm flat out terrified. I know who Joan's talking about. A DC detective named Jane Rizzoli.

I met Jane a few months ago at Allan's Tavern when Annie had been unable to accompany me due to having to babysit her nieces. We had hit it off right away and had begun dating. I really care about Jane and I believe I am even beginning to fall in love with her. My breath hitches in my throat when I ask "What...what about...Jane?" I feel tears of terror stinging in my sightless eyes. It feels as though my heart may bust right out of my chest, it's pounding so fiercely.

"Auggie..." Joan places a hand on my shoulder as she continues "A couple of criminals, one of which posed as a cop, infiltrated the precinct...Shots were fired..." Oh God. This is it. The annoncement I knew would come one day. Though, I had to admit...I had expected it to come in the form of a phone call from Jane's boss, rather than a personal announcement from my own. "Jane's brother, Frank, was hit twice in the chest. He's hurt pretty bad. I'm not sure the full extent of his injuries as all we have is a fragment of a radio conversation between Jane and a man named Korsack."

Well, I had to admit. It was bad, but, not nearly as bad as I had anticipated. I felt horrible for Jane. I know how close she and her brother are. I was praying for Frankie's survival. "That's horrible." I mutter quietly. "But...what exactly does that have to do with me?" I ask cautiously. Part of me doesn't want to know but another part _needs _to know the answer to this question.

With another heavy sigh, Joan replied "Jane's been taken hostage by an armed gunmen." She confessed. "He's using her for cover." The tears are beginning to return. I know Jane. If the snipers and/or SWAT team don't take the bastard out, she'll do it, herself. Even...even if it means sacrificing herself in the process. If I had been standing, I would now be in a crumpled heap on the floor. I can't breathe, I can't think...Joan brings me back to reality when she speaks again. "I've already arranged for a company car to take you to the scene. Honestly, I doubt anyone would notice or try to tell you to leave."

"Thank you, Joan." My entire body is just completely numb as I reach for my white cane and make my way out of the main entrance where I find a sedan waiting for me. Climbing into the back seat, all the worst case scenarios all race through my mind at once. It's all rather dizzying.

Before I know it, the driver is informing me that he has pulled up as close as he dares to the scene. I thank him and exit the car, using my cane to find my way to the scene. "Auggie?" Hearing my name, I almost instantly recognize the voice as that of Jane's partner, Detective Barry Frost. I follow the sound of his voice and crouch behind a car next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jane's in trouble and you expect me to just abandon her?" My voice isn't angry, just stressed and my tension will no ease until I have Jane in my arms to confirm for myself that she is safe and sound.

"Are you _tryin' _to get yo'self killed?" He adds in a rushed whisper. I don't care how insane or even stupid this may be. Jane needs me and I'll be damned if I'll abandon her.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on? I was told that Frankie was shot and that Jane's been taken hostage?" I ask. I hear Frost sigh in resignation, realizing that I'm not going anywhere.

"There's at least two gunmen in there that we know of. It sounds like one's been taken out by the other." He stops abruptly which has me even more worried than I already was to begin with.

"What? What's going on?" My voice is frantic and panicked and I couldn't care less. I have to _know _that Jane is safe. I won't rest until I know that.

"Gunman's coming out with Jane clutched in his arm. Looks like he's using her as a human shield." Frost explains as I hear the command given for all the cops to hold their fire. "Oh my God...No!" He cried softly. My heart stops.

"What?" I ask curtly. I have to know what is going on. I'm holding my breath as I wait for Frost to elaborate on what he's just witnessed.

"Jane's grabbed his gun-his hand still gripped tight around the trigger-" Frost is cut off by the sound of a gunshot ringing throughout the air.

The world around me seems to freeze. Oh God! Jane! What the hell did she do? I can't hear anything around me! Time seems to have stopped! Where was Jane? Was she injured? Did the gunman hit her? Did a sniper ignore the command to hold fire? God, I hate being blind!

"What?" I ask in a full on panic. Jane could be hurt or...I can't even finish the thought in my own head.

"Jane...Jane pulled the gun to her side and...and it fired." was all Frost said.


End file.
